recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chinese eggplant/@comment-189.1.175.26-20120818095841
This recipe may sound coitmlcaped, but really, if you have all the pots, cooking .. its quite simple and very rustic stew in the winter months: Orecchiette al RaguIngre9dients: 3 tablespoons oil olive1 large onion, hache91 / 2 lb. bacon dalle3 cloves garlic, chopped cup finement1 rouge1 wine 1 / 2 pounds plum tomatoes, peeled, seeded and hache9es13 oz can whole peeled tomatoes , c. hache9es1 tablespoons of dough tomatebonquet garni consisting of 1 bay leaf, fresh springs and 3 each: oregano, rosemary and thyme (if using dried herbs for free) Salt and pepper beef hache91 black1 lb / 2 cup Parmesan cheese, grated, parmesan more servir1 / 2 cup white breadcrumbs fraeeche4 C. Parley chopped fresh, finely chopped (use dried if you do not free) 12 oz 1 lb, orecchiette (use spaghetti if desired) 1 Heat oil and add onion and bacon on the plate. Bake for 20 minutes over medium heat, stirring constantly, until the meat and onions are golden. Add two-thirds of the garlic and cook for another 5 minutes (Alora VERSION: recipe calls for bacon, and later removed from the individual, of course, important, but my recommendation is: diced bacon, buy the album and center-cut that does not have a lot of fat, cook the bacon and onions and the drain .. this way you keep the bacon sauce, it tastes good, you will not regret it at the time of change:)) but if you follow the recipe, you cook the entire plate and remove it if you e0.Ajouter recipe calls for 2 / 3 garlic, and cook plus.Augmentez fire for 5 minutes and pour the red wine. Simmer vigorously for 5 minutes, then add the fresh and canned tomatoes and paste tomate.Baissez fire as low as possible, add a bouquet garni (if you've never done one, fresh herbs, a piece of kitchen twine tied her to leave enough string to hang .. abit out of the pot, so that You can easily remove later, or just use the dried herbs). Gofbt.Couvrir salt and pepper and cook for 2-3 hours, stirring occasionally, over cooking the sauce, the better gofbt.Pendant Meanwhile, combine ground beef, Parmesan, bread crumbs, parsley and remaining garlic. Heat the mixture into balls the size of walnut four.Mold grill and grill for 10 minutes. turning them half way, until slightly browned meatballs to the sauce partout.Ajouter, which should be very thick, and bake for 30 minutes. boil the orecchiette and cook until they are al dente. You can use spaghetti, but I love pasta, orecchiette. They have a little round hole in them to help keep the pasta sauce. You can eat this pasta dish with a spoon, which is a novel (At this point, the recipe says to remove the plate of bacon, but we hope you took my advice and diced bacon and the rest of the sauce) Pour the sauce over the pasta and serve with parmesan . I know it sounds a lot, but it is very easy and the sauce is probably the best stew I've ever had. your kitchen smell delicious when cooking a good meal .* In fact, wine, i want to use the sauce is a bit pricey, called Bolla Valpolicella, a pungent flavor and goes really well with a nice sauce and the wine to dinner.